Sleep Walking
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Collins finds Angel sleepwalking one night...nothing creepy, don't worry!


_Crash!!_

The sharp, loud thunder clap snapped Collins out of dreamland.

"Woah…" Collins breathed, rolling over in bed to face Angel. "Hey, Angelcake…did you hear-?"

Angel was missing. His side of the bed was vacant, still dented from his body. Collins let his fingers slowly trace over the folds of the bed sheets. They were still warm. Collins raised an eyebrow.

_Where on earth would Angel go at this hour? I hope he isn't out in that storm…_

As if confirming his worst fears, there was another movie-esque flash of lightning outside the window which was followed by a rumbling thunder.

Collins swung his legs down onto the floor and quickly darted out of the room. He made his way down the hall.

"Angel?" He called. "Are you in here?"

Just as he made it into the kitchen, another crack of lightning seemed to illuminate the room. He briefly saw Angel's slim frame flickering before his eyes.

"Oh, thank God!" Collins sighed in relief, clicking on the kitchen light. "I thought you might've been out in that storm or something…did it wake you up, too?"

Collins stopped speaking suddenly as he stared at Angel…or rather, at the zombie masquerading as his lover.

Angel was staring back at him…yet didn't seem to be _seeing_ him. His eyes were half lidded and completely glazed over.

Collins gulped, feeling a bit nervous.

"Um…Angel…are you _okay_??"

Angel ignored him and turned to the fridge, opening it and gazing into the light intently. He tilted his head to the side.

Collins crept over to his lover. "What is it? Angel…you're scaring me…"

Angel turned his head and looked at Collins with that same odd expression.

"Is this your spaceship?" He asked, slurring his words sleepily.

"Huh??" Collins feared that his lover had gone mad.

Then, as he continued to stare at Angel…it dawned on him.

"Angelcake…are you even _awake_??" Collins snapped his fingers in front of his face.

He got nothing, just a blank stare.

Collins poked him in the flat, well toned stomach.

Angel looked down at his stomach in slow motion. Very curious and almost afraid.

Collins giggled and poked him again.

Angel let out a small whimper and shrank back from him. _"Stop probing meee…" _He whined.

"_Awww_, it' s me, Ang!" Collins chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Angel in a warm embrace, kissing him softly.

Angel squeaked in terror, he tried to struggle from Collins' grasp. "_No! Get off of me! You'll never take me alive!"_

"Angel? Angel…wake up, sweetie." Collins rested his hands on Angel's shoulders, giving him a light shake.

Angel snapped awake. Blinking in surprise at Collins and looking around the kitchen in wonder.

"What on earth…?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

Collins snorted. "You were sleep walkin', Ang! You thought I was trying to take you back to my spaceship!"

"_What_?? I was??" Angel blushed.

"Yup." Collins nodded. "You thought the _fridge_ was my ship…"

"Oh my god!" Angel giggled like mad, blushing even harder. "That's the last time I watch '_Signs_'…"

"Don't worry about it, Angel." Collins hugged him, laughing. "You are the only person on earth who can pull off being creepy and being cute at the same time!"

"Oh wow…" Angel gently broke from Collins' embrace and dropped down into the nearest chair.

Collins got a saucepan out of the cabinet. He placed it onto the stove and walked over to the refrigerator.

"What are you doing, baby?" Angel asked, very curious.

"I'm makin' us some warm milk. That ought to calm everyone down." He poured some milk into the saucepan and turned it on "Low". They were silent for a few seconds. Angel wrapped his arms around himself to ward off the cold.

"I thought you were _insane_ at first!" Collins cracked, breaking the silence.

Angel's slim frame shook with laughter. "Oh, really? What was I doing?"

"Well, ya told me to _'Stop probing you'_ …"

Angel straightened up in his chair. "I said _that_??"

Collins nodded, turning from the stove to grin at Angel. "Yup. You did."

Angel shook his head, giving Collins a sly little smirk.

"Now I _know_ I must've been dreaming…"

THE END


End file.
